


The Curious Girl

by RedJLP



Series: The Doctor does Disney [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Nudism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJLP/pseuds/RedJLP
Summary: While the Doctor is out and about, she comes across a young woman that would spark an interesting adventure for them both.
Series: The Doctor does Disney [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Curious Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowsyAthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyAthena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Molly Kimura, Half-Blood Nudist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752171) by [DrowsyAthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyAthena/pseuds/DrowsyAthena). 



> I probably shouldn't be making this now since the whole concept of regeneration makes the en medias res storytelling principle made particularly famous by Star Wars very difficult to pull off, one of perhaps many reasons why rather than start as the games did at the beginning of Sora's journey, I had the Doctor crash into the beginning of Birth by Sleep and yet, I see this taking place from the Doctor's point of view well after those events. When I wrote it, I did so thinking it should be somewhere in 358/2 Days before Roxas goes to face Riku because of how the actual show since the '05 revival handled specials, because at the end of David Tennant's tenure, he was sent off with a series of specials and to be consistent with how the show is made, I've prepared for the Doctor to only last the typical 3 seasons (excluding specials) by deciding that such is a period of KH history I'd rather address like that. That said, I might make some edits to make it work as a special following Birth by Sleep considering I have no idea what to do for that at this time. Nevertheless, I was mainly prompted to make this now anyway by AO3 user DrowsyAthena, who actually said that as long as she gets credit for creating the character of Molly, she can be used wherever people want and when I pitched her the idea for this over Discord, she was interested by the idea and excited that someone would actually take her offer up, offering aid in the development process. With all that said, enjoy!
> 
> Doctor Who created, owned, produced and distributed by the BBC  
> Kingdom Hearts owned by Disney, developed, published and distributed by Square Enix  
> Molly Kimura created and developed by DrowsyAthena

If word around Olympus was right and Sora had survived a fight with a One-Winged Angel in the Coliseum, Cloud Strife knew his time for revenge had come. Walking into the arena, he waited for the one he knew would come. Low and behold, the black feathers molting from his wing as he landed were all the indication Cloud needed that Sephiroth had indeed come. Facing each other down, Cloud looked at his nemesis with deep fear and hatred all at once as he said, “I’ve been looking for you.”

His long silver hair flowing out behind him, the sinister shadow of Cloud’s dark past simply said, “As have I.”

From the stands, a hooded feminine figure looked on in intrigue as Cloud said, “As long as you exist, I’ll never wake from this nightmare, for you are my darkness.”

Her interest was particularly piqued as the winged man replied, “Therefore, I am a part of you, you say? In that case, come join me in this eternal nightmare untarnished by light.”

Feeling an aura of frustration that he’s playing right into Sephiroth’s hand, Cloud nevertheless let his dark feelings build and metastasise as energy around him as his nemesis was doing across the arena, though slightly different. Within Sephiroth’s energy were sparks of blue charges almost like bolts of electricity. Cloud’s charges were red. With their respective swords in hand, the two then lept at each other with frightening speed, each of them expertly blocking attacks from the other and sometimes hovering in the air for many seconds. 

Opening titles:

(0:05 - 0:09)

Developed by

RedJLP

(0:09 - 0:12)

(0:12 - 0:16)

Based on

The Kingdom Hearts video game series

(0:16 - 0:20)

(0:20 - 0:23)

Story Outline & Concept Design

Tetsuya Nomura

(0:24 - 0:26)

(Insert logo of a fictional production company I run to make this here)

(0:27 - 0:29)

Additional character contributions

DrowsyAthena

(0:32 - 0:35)

Lily James

(0:35 - 0:37)

DrowsyAthena

(0:51 - 0:58)

The Curious Girl

Written by RedJLP

As dust billowed from the main gates to the Coliseum, the hooded woman was holding her now removed hood up to her face to protect it. Before long, it had cleared and she, the Time Lord known as the Doctor, felt that it was time to explore the town for what was for them a decade at least. As such, she made her way over to her TARDIS and stepped inside. Deciding it had been a long time before she investigated the culture in particular, she picked a location and set off.

Downtown Thebes was quite lively when she arrived, especially in the marketplace close to where the TARDIS found itself landing. As she had expected, everyone was too stressed over counting their money or choosing what they wanted from which stall to give a thought about a random blue box showing up out of nowhere. While she was examining a tapestry hanging from a wall, a young woman off by herself caught the Time Lord’s eye. The interesting part about her was that she was in a marketplace and she was barely paying attention to any of the stalls, let alone rummaging through her pockets for money. Not only that, but her looking to be of Asian descent in a Greek place looked quite out of place. The Doctor decided to approach. Deciding to use what she saw immediately to open the conversation, she asked, “You’ve no one to talk to?”

“You could say that,” she said, reclusively. “No one really gets me.”

“No one really gets me either,” the Doctor joked, “yet I can’t travel solo for too long before loneliness starts to get to me.” Returning to being serious, she continued, “In other words, I can get where you’re coming from and can be a bit of a shoulder to cry on.”

“I’d rather talk about this somewhere quieter,” she said.

The Doctor looked around for a better place without falling back on the TARDIS and decided, “You can talk while we admire that monument over there.” Reluctantly, the girl consented and let the mysterious Time Lord lead her on.

As they took in the majesty of the monument, the girl said, “You never asked my name.”

“Better late than never, I always say,” the Doctor joked. “Well, I’m called the Doctor.”

“Doctor who?” she asked.

“Just the Doctor,” she responded. “And you are?”

“Molly,” she simply said. “Molly Kimura.”

The Doctor was sort of taken aback. Yes she looked somewhat Asian (She guessed around 50%), but despite their being in ancient Greece, she still knew Cloud and Zack Fair by English names. The former was just popping in looking for Sephiroth, sure, but she assumed that the latter was due to the TARDIS’s translation circuit, so either it was a fault in that causing her to hear her last name in Japanese, or she was from elsewhere. “You don’t sound very Greek,” she noted. “Is that why you can’t get along with anyone, because you don’t speak the local dialect?”

“No, more that people don’t get my lifestyle and particularly the dress sense that comes with it,” Molly answered, “both of which I inherited from my mom.”

“That much I can get,” the Doctor sympathised. “Some who come out of the Academy at my home get inspired, some go mad, some just run. I? I never stopped running.”

Molly cracked a bemused smile as this stranger opened up to her in a way she thought no one else she knew would. Deciding to trust her she asked, “How far away is your house?”

“Not too far from the market, actually,” the Doctor said, cheerfully.

“Is it private?” she pressed, desperately.

“Only those I let in ever come in,” the Doctor said, proudly.

“Then we can talk more inside,” Molly decided.

“As you wish,” the Doctor said as she led her back.

As she looked upon the blue box, Molly began to doubt what she was told by this stranger. “Is this really it?”

The Doctor opened the door and answered while indicating the way in, “Appearances can be deceiving, as you may soon discover.”

Feeling like she had come too far to back away now, Molly decided to take a leap of faith and look inside. She saw a marvel to behold, a massive room with technology far beyond her. She ran around the blue box to confirm what she was thinking and then ran back inside to speak her mind, “It’s bigger on the inside!”

Having gone through this same process plenty of times before, the Doctor was mouthing her reaction as she was saying it before sarcastically responding, “Is it? I hadn’t noticed.” Returning to the subject, she advised, “Now, I have outfits of all kinds in my wardrobe if you want your dress sense to emulate that which comes with your lifestyle. Head down that hall, first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on the left. Make sure you hang your current get-up up with the hanger the new outfit was on, though if it wasn’t hanging, I’m sure there are plenty of empty boxes lying about there for you to use.” As Molly took off down the hall, the Doctor was reminded of something and called to her, “And you can take your time. If we want to set off, we can easily be back in time for your next meal, so there’s no rush.” She then turned to face the closest panel of the main console to study something. It didn’t take long for her to hear the soft footsteps that indicated that her guest was on her way back. “I must say, you finished a lot sooner than expected,” she began before turning to look. She let out a spooked noise as she caught sight of Molly before saying, “and now I can see why.” True enough, Molly had chosen to forego any kind of clothing the Doctor associated with religion or lifestyle. In fact, she had chosen to forego any kind of clothing at all, standing there for all to see, seemingly without a care in the world. There she was, this thin, unclothed, young woman letting the Time Lord’s verdict sink in.

“Yeah, well this is about as much my mom has ever worn around the house for as long as I can remember,” she replied. “I guess it sorta rubbed off on me and became my preferred way of life for reasons that are hard to explain.”

“I can imagine,” her host mused. “Well, since this is my…” She hesitated, searching for an appropriate term before deciding, “property and what I say goes, you’re welcome to dress as you please. If this is how you want to present yourself, that’s fine by me and I think I might as well do you one better. This isn’t just a huge house hidden inside such a tiny box, it’s also a ship that can take its crew literally anywhere, free of charge.”

“You mean…?” Molly began.

“Yes,” the Doctor answered, not even needing to hear the rest. “I can find you a place where not only your nudism will be accepted, but where you’ll find others who want the same.” Molly then abruptly threw herself into the Doctor’s arms, surprising and somewhat confusing the Time Lord. “Uhh… okay?” she noted, baffled, as she reached behind her and started pressing a few buttons, causing some lights to turn on around them.

“What are those lights?” Molly said, perplexed. This confusion caused her to loosen her grip.

“That means it’s found a suitable place,” the Doctor said, breaking the embrace to play with more panels of the main console. “Now to get there.” She then ran over to and pulled down the main lever, causing the TARDIS to steal into motion. “You might wanna hold onto something,” the Doctor warned. Though it wouldn’t be needed for long as within a matter of seconds, her magnificent time/space ship began to slow down. “You ready to not need to dress for this place?” It was clear that Molly couldn't wait from her racing to the door. 

As soon as she burst out of the door, she was in awe of the tropical atmosphere of where she now found herself. “It may be a typical look for a holiday destination,” the Doctor noted, “but dedicated holiday camps and/or resorts are some of the few places where you can return to the bare necessities.” 

“Oh, Doctor,” Molly said, “I can’t thank you enough!” 

“Then don’t bother,” the Doctor advised. “Just get out there and enjoy yourself.” She would do just that, though she was still quite apprehensive as she entered. Smiling, the Doctor wandered out of the camp bounds and encountered someone she wasn’t expecting to see. “Kairi?”

“Do I know you?” the redhead asked.

Understanding what was happening, the Doctor simply responded with, “You did once, but you won’t recognise me, nor a certain other someone for a while.”

“Someone?” Kairi pondered, baffled.

“You’ll figure it out with time,” the Doctor answered.

“Hmm…” Kairi was left to ponder as the Doctor returned to the TARDIS. Before long, Molly had returned to which the Doctor asked, “How’d you find it.”

“It was amazing,” she replied, full of emotion. “Everyone was so nice and treated me as if I were clothed and having everything be so close to your skin, what a feeling. Didn’t much like the beach, though. So much sand between me and the water.”

“Yeah, everyone says the same thing when that’s their position,” the Doctor reflected. “‘It’s course, rough, irritating and gets everywhere.’ That’s close to what you would have said, right?”

“Yeah, because they're right,” Molly cried. Calming down a bit, she dreamily said, “If only I could take this absolute joy of a feeling outside of specific spaces.”

The Doctor considered this proposal before saying, “Tell you what…” and ushering her companion back inside the TARDIS who stood in bewilderment as the Time Lord began looking for something in the lower level of the console room. When she returned to the main floor, she had a small pill in her hand. “Simply by ingesting this, you can control what clothes other people will look at you and see you wearing.” She left it in Molly’s hand before moving over to a panel of the main console. “If I may demonstrate,” she began before flicking a switch to show, “Before,” and then back to show, “After.” Molly stood looking with fascination at what she was now shown. “I should explain that mine was an earlier version, a prototype, if you prefer, that requires direct controlling from the push of a button,” the Doctor explained as she moved down to fetch a drink. “Knowing that you won’t always be here, you have a life outside, after all, rigging that up would be too much, so in case I met someone like you or decided I’d like a go, I began work on developing this version you hold now, a version that you can control simply by willing it.” 

“Yet you’re still nude underneath?” Molly had to confirm.

The Doctor scoffed as she came up and said, “Isn’t everyone?” A look of realisation then sprouted onto her face as she said, “Wow, now I sound like Chinny.” Flustered, she then handed the glass to a fascinated Molly as she advised, “This might help the pill go down, I’d have it all in one gulp.” 

Taking her suggestion, Molly dropped the tablet onto her tongue and chased it down with the water inside the glass. “Did it work?” she asked.

“Only one way to find out,” the Doctor said. “Picture an outfit, any outfit.” Before long, a small flash seemingly changed Molly into a blue dress complete with a wreath of leaves on her head. “I suppose you were thinking something official, something uppercrust,” she noted.

“We all have our dreams,” Molly said, “and you’ve just made my biggest one come true.” She then pulled the Time Lord into another hug, one she was much more accepting of this time. 

“Then it’s time to wake up and take what you got out of it with you,” the Doctor said as she flew between different panels of the console and started pressing buttons as the TARDIS began the journey home.

As soon as the TARDIS materialised back in Thebes, Molly stepped out, much calmer this time, though still followed by the Doctor. “It’s like we never left.”

“You’ve been very fun to know,” the Doctor said.

“And you changed my life forever,” Molly replied. “I loved every second of it.”

“Cherish the moments,” the Doctor said, “because I have work to do and generally, I really shouldn’t have taken anyone from where they live.”

“But at least you made this one exception and turned my life around.” Molly said, ever grateful.

“And that I was never that much of a stickler for many rules anyway,” the Doctor agreed. “Nevertheless, I should be off, but I hope we meet again.” She then closed the doors.

As the TARDIS dematerialised, Molly said hopefully, “Yeah, me especially.”

End Titles (Beginning from 0:10):

(0:22 - 1:03)

Starring

The Doctor - Lily James

Molly Kimura - DrowsyAthena

Cloud Strife - Cody Christian

Sephiroth - George Newburn

Molly Kimura created by - DrowsyAthena

Music by - Murray Gold, Yoko Shimomura

Additional music by - Joshua Benjamin Hemming, Tsuyoshi Sekito, Takeharu Ishimoto

Original theme music composed by - Ron Grainer

Theme music rearranged by - Joshua Benjamin Hemming

Final Fantasy VII music composed by - Nobuo Uematsu

Hercules music by - Alan Menken

Synthesisers arranged by - Yoko Shimomura, Joshua Benjamin Hemming

Orchestra arranged by - Murray Gold

Orchestrated and conducted by - Ben Foster

Opening Title Sequence and Additional VFX - Walrus in the Matrix

Closing Title Sequence and Additional VFX - Valox

Visual Effects and Animation - Industrial Light & Magic, Visual Works, DNEG

Additional VFX - BBC Wales Graphics

Post production audio effects - Skywalker Sound

Additional sound design - Joshua Benjamin Hemming

Miniature effects - The Motel Unit

Prosthetics - Millennium FX

(1:03 - 1:07)

Executive producers - RedJLP,

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to actually make this came from a recent discovery of my part that outside of bringing Doctor Who back in '05, Russell T Davies was most known for creating shows that address difficult subject matter and may still to this day. As for setting the meeting in a market, that was actually suggested by DrowsyAthena herself, though the whole idea of no one really getting the Doctor stems from him being an oddity, even among Gallifreyian society (the latter as far as I can interpret). After Molly's first implication of her situation, the Doctor obviously calls back to when David Tennant talks about Gallifrey and what happened to the Master after being subjected to the Untempered Schism during "The Sound of Drums". Speaking of thing Tennant said during his second season, the mouthing the whole "it's bigger on the inside" thing and sarcastic response obviously comes from the end of "Smith and Jones". Not to forget his predecessor, her directions to the wardrobe are the exact same that Christopher Eccleston gives at the top of "The Unquiet Dead" and while I have her take a break from that to quote Palpatine's "sooner than expected" from "Revenge of the Sith", I go straight back to it by having her quote his sales pitch to the titular character of his first episode, "Rose". Since the work from which Molly spawned openly states that she's at least mostly lesbian, I thought it best to subtly imply it by having her embrace the Doctor in the way that she did, even if she gets weirded out by hugs either because she remembers Peter Capaldi saying "Never trust a hug", or she still loves River. Jumping forward, I had to assume that in case she was ever needed on board the Papal Mainframe again or a regeneration made her prefer not to wear clothes regardless, she'd try to improve the pill Matt Smith had Clara ingest in "The Time of the Doctor" to allow her on board so that she wouldn't need to directly interface with the TARDIS to toggle on or off. Speaking of Smith, when she realised she was quoting something he said after first greeting Clara in the flesh, she made it known the same way Amy did in "Need for Speed 2015". Originally, I intended for Molly to reveal her demi-god status to the Doctor and for her to be pleasantly surprised by this revelation, but I couldn't find a place to insert it. If one of you would like to make a spin-off based on this, you can inject that as you please.
> 
> At first, the Asian name didn't even affect my visual perception of Molly and so I was happy casting someone who has historically admitted to partaking in similar activities, but when she said that it should have affected at least casting, we both found ourselves at a loss, so I cast her creator as a placeholder since she was apparently based on herself.


End file.
